


Fine Dining

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [17]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Anna and Chris have missed each other so much. What's one dinner, right?





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: @whatstruthgottodowithit 72 & 165 & 169 for Chris Evans if you don't mind please.
> 
> 172: The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now.   
> 169: What a pretty sight.   
> 165: Do you like it when I touch you like that?
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/170238245456/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

 

14 weeks, 5 days, 6 hours and 33 minutes. That was how long it had been since Anna and Chris had seen each other. Sure, they had face-timed, called, text and what have you but it was never really the same. The shoot for Infinity War had been a long one not to mention that some of the press had been tacked on to the end of it as the studios were trying to maintain the wave of energy that followed on from the release of Thor 3. Even though this had raised excitement and energy for the movie’s release it had meant that Chris was forced to spend more time than planned out of state. 11 weeks Anna could just about manage. But those extra 3 weeks had just about finished her off.

Not that she hadn’t kept herself busy, she had. Her work as a freelance journalist was flexible and so when Chris was on the road or busy she took up more projects, sometimes working late into the night so she was up when he was free to talk. But today was the day. His flight would have just landed and if traffic wasn’t bad, though this was L.A. so that was doubtful, he would be back home within the hour so she was just finishing up some errands before he got home. 

She had not been in the house two seconds before from finishing her errands before she heard the idling of an engine turning off the street and into the driveway. She heard the engine cut out and the opening of a door signalling someone getting out and coming to the door. Dumping her shopping bags in the kitchen she prepared herself for Chris walking through the door though not before she checked her appearance in the mirror. Although they had been together for a long time and he wouldn’t care about how she looked, as he had seen her in the worst states of her life and not batted an eyelid, she still did it nevertheless. Anna tried to get to the door first though Dodger was closer and got under her feet as he bounded up and down eager for her to let him see his other owner. She was beaten outside by the dog who zoomed out into the garden desperate for his long-awaited reunion. Chris stood chatting with his driver by the trunk of the car, his suitcase by his feet and his bag hoisted over his shoulder when he turned to look at the source of the noise. He smiled at Anna before he was almost bowled over by a mound of fluff which leapt up at his torso, begging for attention.

 ‘Woah, hey. Hey boy, hey Dodge. Miss me huh?’ Chris asked with a chuckle as he rubbed the dogs head haphazardly as it moved frequently out of his grasp. Chris smiled at his driver as he said his apologies and grabbed his things heading to Anna. Dodger bounded around them with relentless joy as Chris reached her taking a second to smile before he leaned and kissed her and then said, ‘Hey.’

‘Hey,’ Anna replied, ‘I don’t know if you managed to guess already but Dodger missed you.’

‘I figured it out,’ he chuckled as Anna grabbed his suitcase handle and pulled it behind her as they headed into the house. Chris wrapped his free arm around her as they went as he said, ‘Well just about.’

 After dumping his things at the front door, the couple moved into the kitchen with Chris trailing behind his girlfriend as he struggled to keep up with her due to Dodger’s relentless excitement. They chatted about the shoot and caught up on things that they had missed, after not having chance to really catch up the past few days, as Anna unpacked the groceries she had dumped on the counter not 10 minutes earlier. Recently, they hadn’t been able to get in much more than a Good morning text.

 ‘Tired babe?’ Anna asked concerned as Chris yawned for what seemed like the fifth time in one sentence.

‘Yeah, actually I’m bushed,’ Chris said with a yawn, ‘Tom suggested we all go out for last night drinks and stuff and I feel like I got hit by a truck if truth be told.’

‘That’s because you’re an old man,’ Anna said with a laugh as she finished up the rest of the unpacking and moved across the kitchen, sinking onto Chris’ knee as she pressed a kiss into his temple. His arms locked around her as he rolled his eyes.

‘I’m 37, not dead,’ he murmured.

‘You sure about that Evans. You’re not looking so hot,’ she whispered, giggling as Chris unveiled a shocked face.

‘And you are,’ he said outraged though Anna merely cocked her eyebrow, silently thanking God that she had checked her appearance before he came in as she was fully aware how good she looked today, ‘Okay yeah you are,’ Chris said with a yawn.

‘Why don’t you have a nap?’ Anna asked as her fingertips traced lightly across his chest making him feel ever sleepier.

‘I’m okay,’ Chris said though his convince ability was betrayed by yet another yawn.

 

 Anna rolled her eyes. Chris was a tough man there was no denying that. But in her opinion, he was an unbelievably stubborn one too and he was often not a person that admitted weakness – even tiredness – willingly. Anna leant forward and kissed his bearded jaw moving up to nibble on his ear.

‘Chris sweetie, I’ve waited 14 weeks to see you and I won’t have you flaking out on me at the first hurdle,’ she whispered, ‘so move your butt upstairs and have a nap. Get your stamina back and then you can come back down, we can have dinner and _dessert_.’

 Chris’ eyes went dark with her tormenting though he smiled a wry smile and nodded, ‘yes boss.’

 Anna moved off his knee after giving him a quick peck on the cheek and allowed him to stand. He did so and rubbed his tired eyes before he moved past her and made his way upstairs. Anna then set to work.

 

It was the smell of food that woke him. Chris rose and hopped in the shower before donning a simple pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and heading downstairs to find Anna stood next to the stove stirring a pot slowly. She had changed since he last saw her, not that he had heard her move around the bedroom, and she looked even better than she had in the afternoon. Sidling up behind her he placed a kiss into her bare neck and sighed contently.

‘You’re up,’ she said excited.

‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘new skirt?’

 Chris pulled back to look at the short black skirt Anna was sporting. It was simple but combined with the stunning red blouse she was wearing it was quite a statemented look.

‘Yeah, I got it today when I was out running errands. You like it?’ she asked, swaying slightly as if to show it off.

‘You look amazing,’ Chris said as his hand traced the bottom of her skirt teasingly.

‘Chris!’ she admonished, making him chuckle, but he retreated nevertheless and grabbed the cutlery off the counter top and moved them into the dining room in an attempt to be useful. After fully setting the table and opening a bottle of wine Chris settled back in his chair waiting for Anna to appear.

 She did so about ten minutes later with her hands laden with plates and bowls as she moved with ease to the table and placed them down gently. The smell was impeccable, as always, and Chris couldn’t believe how hungry he had become in that second. She sat down with a smile and he took her hand and rubbed his thumb gently across the back of it.

‘Hungry?’ she asked with a smile.

‘You have no idea,’ Chris said sincerely **, ‘What a pretty sight.’**

‘I know if I do say so myself it does look pretty damn good. Smells good too.’

‘Yeah,’ Chris chuckled before leaning in and saying in a low and gravelly voice, ‘you’re right Annie, **the food looks great but…there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.’**

Anna looked upset as she started to say, ‘but I made your favourite. I thought that after a long day it’d be just what you wanted and oh-. Oh, you mean.’

A blush crept up her face and she smiled a wry smile as Chris chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. He stood up and pulled her with him before he pulled her close and leant down to kiss her. Though they had had physical contact since he had arrived home it was nothing like this. The time spent apart had left them empty and it was as if the feel of each other so close was the flicking of a switch and igniting a spark in the both of them. Chris deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body and traced under the hem line of her new skirt. Anna shivered as the callous pads ran over her thigh before his hands clapped on the backs of her knees, and with her help, hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Frenzied now Chris kicked the chairs that were rowed along the long dining room table out of his way so he could lay Anna down upon it. Disposing of his shirt he went back to kissing down her neck his hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse desperate to put flesh on flesh. 

Anna panted heavily, as he got it along with her bra off, feeling the sensation of his tongue and lips trailing down her bare torso. She watched him as he worked his way south, the dedication he took in teasing her, inching her skirt off inch by inch. Once she was almost bare Chris disrobed further allowing his jeans to follow the pile of clothes that lay in a heap on the floor under the table. He grabbed a fallen chair and pulled it up at the table as if he were about to dine as they had intended. He reached his large hands around her thighs and slid her forward, with ease, along the varnished table. Now there was only a thin layer of lace between Chris and his destination, or so Anna thought. What she was unaware of was the fact that even though he was hungry, he intended to make this meal _last_. He stroked along her thighs lightly with the tips of his fingers and followed that path with his lips. His fingers teased gently along her covered folds before he hooked them under the waistband of the lace garment and pulled it down, moving out of the way of her legs as they nearly enraptured his head. Once bare he forced them back apart leaving her exposed before him so he could start. Though not before one last tease. He leant forward and blew gently allowing the warm air to cause a shiver to run down her spine.

‘Come on,’ Anna moaned huffily.

‘Patience princess,’ Chris sniggered, moving ever closer.

‘I’ve waited 14 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours and 55 minutes for this. Hurry up!’ 

Tentatively Chris leant forward and began to probe her folds with his tongue. She was wet and hot and after so long Chris couldn’t deny she tasted amazing. Leaning up on her elbows she watched as he worked so expertly at her other end, encouraging him as her fingers ran delicately through his shaggy hair. She’d forgotten how much of an expert he was at this. Chris worked thoroughly until he heard her breath hitch. Knowing he’d hit the right spot he kept going in steady rhythm listening to Anna as her breath grew more rapid and she fell back against the table unable to stop squirming under his touch. Pleased with himself Chris held her thighs down to stop her moving too much, nothing forceful but enough to drive her insane. Anna could feel her orgasm building even more so when she felt a long digit probe her entrance. Inserting it gently Chris smiled as she whimpered beneath him and immediately added another feeling for that special spot. Watching her fidget, he broke off slightly to whisper, ‘ **Do you like it when I touch you like that?’**  

Though Anna was unable to say anything but he could feel her body move as she nodded. She was peaking now, the feeling of pleasure moving through her body in a gently wave, filling her with warmth and causing a tingle to run across her bare arms. As she came down from her high Chris stood, reaching down to tease her sensitive mound once more before touching himself. Anna heaved herself from a lying position, feeling the cool air rush to her now sweaty back. She sat, eye level with Chris’ chest and she traced its planes teasing the band of his boxers in the way he had done to her. He was fully erect now, spurred on by her reaction and her teasing. Impatient Anna yanked down his boxers to knee height, as far as she could reach allowing Chris to do the rest. But he couldn’t wait any longer and so stopped Anna as she leant forward to take him in her mouth, ‘I can’t. I want you.’

Anna simply nodded and allowed Chris to take charge, pulling her closer to the edge of the table as he lined up with his destination. Chris teased her slit with his dripping tip before dipping in slightly and then pulling out. With each time he entered further before finally slamming down to the hilt. Anna moaned at the contact and pulled Chris back down to kiss her as he moved in and out. Even at this point Chris new he wouldn’t last long. Both of them had been so deprived since he had been away, the contact of each other being what they longed for.  Soon after Chris could feel his hips start to falter.

‘Come on baby,’ Anna cooed, watching Chris’ face contort in please, ‘come for me sweetheart.’

 Chris placed his sweaty head next in the crook of her shoulder as he thrust widely. Determined not to come alone he reached a haphazard hand to her clit which was accompanied by hers soon after to guide him in his movements. She was so enthralled in Chris her orgasm washed over her sooner than she thought and she contracted around him causing him to whimper at the sensation. Chris hit his peak soon after and spilled into her with a large groan.

 The sat there embraced in each other for a while before he pulled out and they became decent again. As she was still weak at the knees she asked Chris to upstairs to retrieve pyjamas for the pair of them so they could change. Chris leant in to kiss Anna’s forehead before he went and whispered, ‘sorry about dinner.’

‘No problem,’ she said with a smile, ‘you can pay for take out.’

 


End file.
